Rules
by Silver Ink
Summary: There are rules to everything. Once you know them, life is pretty easy. Rogue knows the rules. Remy thinks they're stupid. Now all he has to do is show Rogue that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Am supposed to be doing all my homework, but I've decided to do this instead. Let me know what you think. As always..Romy.

As always, not mine, don't sue. BTW, is anyone else angry that Remy wont be in the X3 movie? Or is that just me?

They always show the one where Remy is in trouble, calls Strom, comes to the mansion, and meets Rogue, falls in love and blah, blah, blah. Lets switch it around.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Logan there?" I hate this. I hate that I've run out of all my options and am forced to call Logan. But, at least I know I can trust him. I know he'll keep me safe. God, I hate the way that sounds. 'Keep me safe.' Like I'm some little girl who can't take care of herself. But, I need this. I need to be safe for a little while..figure out my next move. And I know I can trust Logan. I know I can.

"May I ask who's calling?"

'No, no you may not. Just put him on the phone, god-damn it!' "Um, ya. Can you tell him its Rogue. Thanks." Now just get him, damn-it. I don't have that much time.

"Rogue, that you, darlin'. Whats going on?" I can tell he's concerned. His voice is all gravely and he called me 'darlin'' not 'kid'. He only does that when he's serious about something. Sigh. Well, he comes the hard part.

"Hey. Ya. It's me. Duh. Anyway, I was just wondering, you still got that camper up north? And..if you do, do ya think I could borrow it for a bit?" That's code for 'I'm in major trouble, and I need help.' Without actually saying it of course. That'd break the rule number one. 'Never show when your hurtin'. Ever.' So, I'll just hope he understands the code.

"I still got the camper, ya, but its not up North anymore. It's with me, in Westchester, New York. I'll give ya the address and you can come pick it up." See that? Ya, he understood the code.

"Great. Thanks. It'll probably take me about a week to get out there. No, I don't need you to pick me up." I knew he was going to say that. To ask if I wanted to be picked up. And I do, more then anything. But, the thing is, if I take the train out, that'll give me a good week to heal up, get presentable. If he were to pick me up now, there's really no way he'd let me go off on my own for a good while. I'll admit it, right now, I'm a bloody, hurting mass of Rouge.

"Fine. A week, Rouge. If your not here in one.week. then I'm coming to getchya." Hmp. I knew that one too. That's what I get for calling Logan. Ya, that's what I get. I think I can live with that.

"Deal. Gotta go now, sugah. I'll see ya in a week. Have that camper good and ready for me." More code. What that really means is, thanks, I owe ya one. He knows that though, he's the one that taught me the code.

"See ya soon, kid." And that's the end of that. That wasn't so hard. Now comes the hard part. Hanging up the phone, and getting cleaned up. Freakin Mystique found me. Good ole mom. Guess you could say we had a bit of a family reunion. She musta broke at least two ribs, not to mention giving me a bloody nose, a nice little stab wound, a slight concussion and a black eye. Walked away from it though. Hell of a tough time, but like I said. Rule number one, never let them see your hurtin'. That just gives them an opportunity to hurt ya more. The problem with that, is I'm pretty sure mom knows the same rules as me. So I have no idea how much I hurt _her_ so I have no way of telling when or if she's gonna be coming after me any time soon. But that's fine. It really is. I got Logan to go to, and I can stay here for tonight and get cleaned up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Logan, mon aime, who was that?"

"A friend. Sorry Cajun, I gotta go talk to the professor. Looks like you saved from an ass kicken tonight." I like the Cajun. He's good people. The only one of the X-Men that can play a good hand of poker. But, with where my mind is tonight, he'd wipe the floor with me. God, Marie, what'd you get yourself into now? It's all I'm going to be thinking of for the next week.

Since joining the X-Men, I've met a lot of people, some I like, most I don't. But Marie, Marie is special. As corny as it sounds, she's like a sister to me. We've been through some tough shit together. And I know what that phone call was about. She needs a place to lie low for a while. And if she was serious about the camper, then she probably wants to keep moving too. Oh well, worst comes to worst, I'll tie her down until I think its safe for her to move again. Heh, she's the only person who worries me like this. Already at the profs door, and don't even remember walking. Damn.

'Come in, Logan.' Freakin spook. I hate it when he does that.

"Hey, Chuck, we need to talk."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Revies, would be nice. Should I go on? Should I crawl into a hole and die? Whats the what, people?


	2. Wonder if he could bend over?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N-Sorry it took so long. Honestly, every time someone reviews I get a little more shocked. I can never imagine that people are reading what I'm writing and liking it. Hmm, go figure. So, lets continue, shall we? Oh, and there will be no accents, and if there are, its purely by accident on my part.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

You know how you can just _look_ at a person, and know, almost completely that your not going to like them, and then they _talk_ and your 100 positive? Ya, that's what happened to me earlier today.

I'm now at Xaviours' School for the Gifted. On the tenth day, I stepped off the train to meet one pissed off Logan. He didn't seem too happy to see me, wonder why? Could it have something to do with promising that I'd only take a week to get there? And how does Logan deal with broken promises? Why, by sitting down and talking through his frustration, of course. Or, you know, throwing a chair at someone's head, more specifically, my head. Stupid Logan. But… on the plus side, he got yelled at. This chick with white hair got all up in his face. It was hilarious. It was so worth the almost concussion to see the big bad Wolverine admonished like he was a teenager. Heh, he wasn't too happy about that, either. It kept him from noticing my limp though, so I was all good with it. So, of course, the white haired chick was immediately in my good books. Then I met the professor. The founder of Xaviours' School for the Gifted. Obviously, he's Professor Xaviour. He's okay. We had a little bit of an incident when he tried to find out why I was limping and decided he wanted a peek inside my head. I didn't like that too much, and so had to set down some ground rules. After we established that there would be no looking into my head without my permission, we were cool. Freakin spooks anyway. He then went on to introduce me to all the senior students. I was a little confused about that. I mean, all I was there for was Logans freakin trailer. Or so I thought. I repeat. Stupid Logan. I mean, I love the guy like a freakin brother, but, like a brother, he worries way too much about me. And I guess he'd talked the Prof. into letting me stay for a while, because the next thing I know is Chuck is showing me to my room. Don't get me wrong, the place is nice, and I could see myself having some fun here. But, just because of that, I know I have to leave soon. The rules are clear on this. Don't get attached. Attachments can be used as bait and get you killed. I've been pretty good about this one. Only have a handful of people I can really call friends. And they know the rules as good as I do, so I don't have to worry about them.

Now, on this note, I don't mind telling you, that I was more then a little puzzled. Like I said, Logan's the one that taught me the rules, yet looking at him here, you can see he's grown roots. He's got attachments. I don't like it. Not at all. And I can see that he wants me to settle down here. And I don't like that at all, either. And so I know I have to get the fuck outta here ASAP. Don't get me wrong, I know if Mystique were to look for me here, she'd get her ass kicked. I think I know Logan enough to know he wouldn't settle down if he was one of the only mutants, and I already know that the Prof. is. And the name of the school pretty much gives this place away. School for the Gifted, eh? Wonder what kinda 'Gifts'. So I know that I'd be pretty safe. But, I don't like it. Got all sorts of bad vibes from this place. And the people? Well, that brings me to the whole not liking people. One of the first people I met was this guy. Scott? Wow. Now, that's a piece of work. I don't think that boy can bend over. The stick up his ass probably makes it pretty difficult. Urg. I wonder how long Logans gonna make me stay here.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Damn it. I don't mind telling you that when Marie got off that train I was all sorts of relived. Doesn't mean I wasn't pissed off at the girl. A phone call woulda been nice. Been worrying for the past three days. If she's in enough trouble to call me, then I know she's in trouble. Enough trouble to possible be killed. And not hearing from her in three days is enough to drive a man insane. And then, she has the nerve to walk off the train and say, "Hey, sugah, sorry m' late. The train was delayed." And she wonders why I threw a chair at her head. And if she thinks I was so distracted by Ro's yellin' at me that I didn't notice her limp, she's got another thing coming. Freakin girl. I can tell she's already planning on five different ways to get outta this place. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking about the rules. I know the rules, and I'm the one that taught them to her. But that's when I was on the street. When I was living from day to day, like her. Now, all I got to do is convince her that that's all wrong. That theirs nothing wrong with having a place to stay. Ya, and pigs might fly. I wonder how long I can get her to stay.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's all for now. Hope you like!

Thank you too:

Secret Agent Smut Girl, Sareh, Iesha, enchantedlight, Elizabeth aka Racheal, DaniCalifornia, shadowphoenix101, Genimay, Yay for Me, -Sweeping Shadows-, PetiteDiable, The Sinister Bra p.s. Really Love your name, lyd014, Black-rose23, witch17, ClaudiaR, Rixxistro, musagirl15.

You guys rock my monopoly socks!

P.S- I really am going to try to make it longer from now on, promise! If only I would stop writing when I was supposed to be doing homework ;)


	3. Probably not the proper way to say hello

A/N-Not mine, don't sue! My excuse for my lateness is posted after the chapter. So go! Get your read on!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, its late in the afternoon, on my third day here, and I'm riled up to get the hell outta here. I've broken a good couple of the rules. Damn Logan anyway. Got me when I was weak, freakin 3:30 in the freakin morning and he sneaks into my room and throws me outta bed. See that? That was the first broken rule of the night. Don't get too comfortable that you let your guard down completely. I feel into one of the deepest sleeps I've had in the past 5 years. And of course, being woken up from a sleep like that by being thrown on the floor, my mind wasn't functioning, and my ribs were still smarting, so I let out a pained yelp. Coulda' kicked myself for that one. Second rule of the night broken. Don't let them see how bad your hurt. Now admittedly, I have a pretty good suspicion that Logan wasn't going to use that knowledge to beat the crap outta me, but, the fact that he knows I'm hurt at all gives him fuel for whatever reason he woke me up at that ungodly hour for in the first place. He pinned me to the ground and issued a challenge. Which I was stupid enough to take. "If you're well enough to get up from the ground, then I reckon you're well enough to be on your own." My response? "Fuck, Logan! Of course I can get out of your pansy ass hold!" and then I laughed at him. And then I actually tried to get out of his "pansy ass hold." Not as easy as I thought. Third broken rule of the night. Never underestimate your opponent, especially when they got something on the line. Kinda like, "never judge a book by its cover." Most times it's easy to size up a fighter by just lookin at them, but some people know this too, and use it to their advantage and pull some tricks right outta their asses to throw you off. And when people are actually fighting for something personal, instead of just fighting for the sake of fighting, then they don't pull punches. Desperate people can get right crazy if you don't watch them. And obviously, Logan was fighting for something personal. And, like I was saying, being surprised didn't help my situation…getting to see how the rules all connect? If I hadn't of gotten comfortable, I wouldn't have been able to be surprised, and let on how hurt I actually was, and if I wasn't so attached to Logan, then I woulda used objective reasoning instead of subjective reasoning in my acceptance of the challenge, and realized that I was underestimating 'im. Which is why I'm stuck here for the next month. Stupid Logan tricked me. Got me all comfortable, and forgetting the rules, and now I'm stuck here in the middle of a perfectly good Saturday afternoon listening to him explain the house rules and the general schedule. Which, I've been told I'm now a part of. Dandy. Freakin Logan.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ha ha. I got her! I woulda surprised her the first night she was here, but I knew she was still kinda uppity and was on guard. The second night, knowing I'm here, watching out, with all the mutants in the house, I could tell she'd let down her guard a little more. Damn, I want to curse the day I ever taught her those god forsaken "Rules". Not really. She's a street learner, and those rules have kept her alive. I just wish that I'd made her come with me when I first decided to stay here. The fact that she called me for help despite how angry she was that I "deserted" her tells me exactly how much she needs a place to stay for a while. And if playin dirty is what it took to make here stay here, where I can keep an eye on her for a bit is what it takes, then damn it, that's what I'm gonna do. She wasn't too happy about it though. The look on her face when she realized she couldn't get outta my "Pansy ass hold" was priceless. So, now I've tricked her into staying for the next month. Poor girl, she's gonna hate it here, if she doesn't learn to relax.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Mon dieu_, what a day. Came in from a mission yesterday, and was looking forward to doing nothing today. Maybe catch up on my poker with _Monsieur _Logan. _Mais, _that wasn't in the cards today. Went in search of Logan at around 8, when our games usually start, if either of us are interested, and where did I find him? On the back porch talking to some _belle fille._ Now, normally, I would have respected his privacy, and left him alone. Obviously he was looking to get lucky. Purely speculation on my part. _Mais,_ how could I think much else? When a man is talking to a _fille_ that _belle_, with that much intensity, he's usually trying to get her to agree to go to bed with him. _Mais,_ something felt off. I dunno if it was the look on her face, or the way she kept laughing, which made her look _trės belle,_ but, I just knew I had to introduce myself to her. Now, I don't usually feel bad about stealing another mans _fille_, _mais,_ Logan is _mon ami, _so I actually felt slightly hesitate. I don't have enough _amis_ here to go screwing around with the ones I do have. _Mais,_ then she laughed again, and I knew I wouldn't be able to help it. I had to know who this _fille_ was, and I had to convince her that Logan was no good for her, and I would make a much better option.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, like I said, it's the afternoon, and Logan's showing me around, giving me the low down and what not. Can't say that I'm entirely happy about it, but, I gave my word, and damn it, that's all I really have, so I will stick by it. We were sitting on the back porch of this place, and he was trying to get me to lighten up, telling corny jokes and what not. It was going really well, at first I was giving him the silent treatment, and then finally I caved and started laughing at his stupid jokes. And that's when I felt it..a strange feeling at the back of my neck, like someone was watching us, going into total auto-pilot, I sprang up and slamed my fist straight into the persons face. Ooops. I'm going to go out on a limb and say that probably isn't the proper institute way of greeting people

TBC

A/N-Okie dokie, so first encounter. Okay, so you probably don't care, but I thought I'd give you the reasoning behind my lateness at the bottom, so if you feel like skipping, then you wouldn't have to scroll down at the top to get to the story. Anyway, I'm so sorry this came so late. Like I said, I kept putting off my homework and putting it off, until I realized that I had a week left to hand it all in, while studying for exams. Fun time that. And then after that, cuz I was so stupid, I left packing up my dorm and moving out till the absolute last minute. And then after that I had to get a job..little did I know my parents had set up a job for me back here…so as soon as I got here, this was after a 48 hour train trip, I took a shower, put on my best pretty clothes and went to an interview. They seemed to like me okay, they called me back the next day, at the ungodly hour of 6 and asked if I could be there by 8..I said okay, and then I spent the next 3 weeks going to the god damn place for "Physical Training." Now don't get me wrong, I love going to the gym as much as the next person, but when you have a person standing next to you while your running on the treadmill basically screaming at you "YOU CALL THAT RUNNING? MY GRANDMA CAN RUN FASTER THEN YOU, AND SHE HAS A BUM HIP! STRATEN UP! BEND YOUR KNEES! AND CROUCH!" well, lets just say, that I just barley managed to make it though basic training and now I'm at my job and find out that all that work was for nothing because they put me at a low security basic unit training crap, but none the less 15 mile run in the morning, 5 miles at night, and I've had no energy to do anything but eat and sleep. So I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Please forgive me! PLEASE! And no more complaining for me.

Thank you to

-Cajuncrazy Black-rose23Yay for Me Iesha

-Grin Reaper -shadowphoenix101

-Sareh -Roughechere

-vagabond -Musagirl15

-Sweeping Shadows- The Past

Mazdamiatta -Ishandahalf

-enchantedlight

I am truly honored that you would all read and enjoy what I have written. I hope that you enjoy what you read, and I take any constructive criticism to heart :D Have a good day ya'll!

Oh and P.S.-I'm SOOO sorry 'bout Remy's "accent" or lack therefore of, and the thing about the French. All French I got was from Altavista.


	4. You want a challenge?

A/N-Not mine, please don't sue! P.S. I took your advice…I used the space bar! Go me! Enjoy now!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Was that strictly necessary? And on your first official day here, to boot." Logan chided. Though, on the inside he was laughing. His Rouge had caught the dirty thief unaware. Don't get him wrong, he liked Gumbo enough, but the boy was right cocky sometimes. It was nice to see him being takin' down a notch or two by none other then his Rogue. That didn't mean he had to let Rogue see how happy he was about that.

"Aw, come on Logan! He snuck up on us! If that doesn't earn a good nose breaking, I don't know what does! But…if you really think I was being too inappropriate, and are forced to ask me to leave as soon as possible…" Rogue sighed dramatically, as she let the sentence trail off.

Logan raised his eyebrow. She didn't honestly think that he was letting her go _that_ easy, did she?

Just when he was about to say something, he was interrupted by a groan.

"_Merde_, _chère_, why'd you go and do a t'ing like dat to poor Remy? He wasn't sneaking up on you, he just be walkin' quietly. Looked like you two were having an argument, and Remy just wanted to know how he could assist such a lovely _belle _as yourself."

At his words, Logan's good humor all but evaporated. He'd heard that tone before. A quick look at Rogue, however, reassured him that he had nothing to worry about. If the Cajun was looking for a challenge, he'd found one in Rogue. And if, and that was a mighty big "if", the Cajun somehow wormed his way into Rogues heart, enough so that she went on a date…or further…then he had, by all means, earned it. Didn't mean that Logan was going to make it any easier on him. And with that thought, all his previous humor came back to him, as he let out an evil smile.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He couldn't be sure what their connection was, but Remy knew it was there. When he opened up his empathy ability, he could almost taste the love, protection and possessiveness coming off Logan. The _belle fille_ was giving off equal amounts of love and annoyance. The love, however, didn't feel like the lover kind. More like, well, like siblings, but much closer. And, as far as he could tell, there was no physical attraction coming off either of them. How that was possible, Remy had no clue.

Logan, though not one to make is conquests public, was almost as much of a playboy as himself. And the _belle chère_ was just the kind of women he normally spent time with. And standing as they were, side by side like that, Remy couldn't deny how striking they looked together. Logan, with his gruffness and compact powerful form seemed somehow tamed next to the pale calmness of the _belle chère_ that he was standing next to. Though for all her exterior calm, Remy could sense the storm waiting to break free not far underneath.

It was, Remy though, a good thing that Logan had been struck by sudden blindness, (how else could Remy explain the lack of physical desire coming from Logan?) because Remy would hate to break their friendship by going after a _chère_ that the Wolverine already had marked as his own. Unfortunately, he could feel the driving need to get to know this _fille_ drown out any moral qualms he might have had.

Yes, Remy decided, it was a very good thing that the Wolverine didn't want this _belle fille_, because she would soon be his.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rogue could feel the tension coming off both the men she was with. Logan's tension was streaming from the fact that he was trying hard not to laugh at the newcomer. The newcomer seemed to be creating his own tension by sizing up both her and Logan.

At that thought, Rogue rolled her eyes. Oh, she knew _that_ look all right. And that tone of voice. Not to mention the look in Logan's eyes. Stupid boy was trying to seduce her! And not very well, at that!

Sure, the boy was as hot as they came. And damn it all if that punch to his face didn't make him somehow more attractive! Too bad the rules were very specific about these situations. Never, repeat, never fool around with someone you work with. When things ended, and they always did, someone's feelings would be hurt. Which could lead to all sorts of badness if you had to go on a mission with them. They get distracted, or purposely don't warn you of danger, and before you can say Bobs your Uncle, you're down and out.

Of course, she had no reason to believe that he was on the team. I mean, just because Logan wasn't tearing him to threads didn't mean he was on the team….

"Sure you were Gumbo." Logan's words penetrated her brain. Sighing loudly, he turned to Rogue and proceeded with introductions.

"This is another member of the senior team," 'Damn'. The word quickly filtered through her mind. "his name is Remy, alias, Gambit." Turning to Remy, he continued his conversation. "Remy, this is," he paused there to dramatically throw his arm around Rogues shoulder and pulled her closer, "Rogue."

A/N- I know, I know. Not a lot of dialogue. But look ma! They finally met! Thanks too

**DJRyce**, yangxuan, **Shadowphoenix101, **Ren Tsykino, **Reignashii, **Imp, **Roguechere, **marajade963, **enchantedlight, **musagirl15.

P.S- Fille equals girl, belle equals pretty and mais equals but.


End file.
